1. Field of Invention
The invention provides a device and method for extending a pre-paid calling card limit.
2. Description of Related Art
Pre-paid calling cards may be purchased for preset amounts such as increments of $10, $20 and $50, for example. The pre-paid calling card may be used for telephone calls to a called party for a certain number of minutes up to a limit corresponding to the dollar amount of the card, for example. Conventionally, when the limit is reached during a call, the call is terminated immediately and the caller must purchase additional pre-paid calling card time to again call the called party. The above sequence of events is very inconvenient and undesirable. Thus, new technology is required to avoid the above undesirable circumstances.